That's What Makes You Beautiful
by JustMeSP
Summary: Ross said things he shouldn't have even if he was drunk. Laura's heart broke in pieces. Will she forgive him or not? Raura, three shot. Cursing/Slight OOC I guess. R&R :)
1. Chapter 1

He was so stupid. Why, why would he do that? hurting Laura, like she was some low life scum bag. She was far from that, she was a princess.

"Laura, listen please. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean those this I said. I was tired and drunk. Just please forgive me." Ross said with pleading eyes, praying that the vulnerable girl crying in front of him for something he didn't mean.

* * *

_ "Ross, where are you? I've been waiting here for you. You promised you would come." She was waiting for half an hour for him, in the sand. She thought they would have a picnic under the stars at the beach with the most amazing guy, but everything changed after that. _

_"Oh, sorry Laura. Haha..not. I can't make it. I'm hanging out with Maia," There goes the name again, she's been hearing that everywhere now. "..and Debby, Bella, Olivia and Dove." He finished, Laura felt stupid. She knew they were prettier than her, funnier, smarter, and most definitely more fun than her yet she still thought she would have a chance with Ross. She did, but now she might have lost it. _

_"They are better than you, ugly bitch," Those words snapped her her hurt in two like a crispy twig. "And, such a great bonus that my fans love them with me than you, you pathetic little skunk," he continued. _

_"Ross, please, just stop this and come with me." She pleaded, he was doing this for two nights, she thought he would stop by now. She knew it wasn't him, it was the alcohol talking. She said to him not to come to that party, but she did. She knew this would happen..again. Did she stop it? no._

_"Please, I don't even know why I put up with a hoe like you, bye bitch." With that he hung up._

* * *

Laura put her phone down to the blanket and tears slowly started to pour out of her. She just sat there and cried for an hour then she drove back to her house, throwing everything in the back seat, not caring in she broke anything.

He woke up with a massive hangover, he almost forgot everything that happened last night. Almost. He sprang up out of his bed. Laura. Oh God, please no. He prayed that it was all just a nightmare, that can vanish soon but no, he was wrong.

"Laura, please open the door. I'm sorry," He said loud enough for her to hear. She heard it, she didn't want to but she did. She probably looked like a mess, sweat pants, a baggy shirt, a messy bun, no make up.

She walked to the door and opened it. She faked a smile. "Hi Ross," ...


	2. Chapter 2

"Hi Ross," she said.

It pained him to see her like this. It happened before but not as worse as this. Before was a problem that can be solved with a simply sorry, but he had a feeling this was way worse.

"Laura, look. I'm so sorry. I promise you it wont happen again," he apologized, she nodded.

"Ross, I'm sorry too," she was about to close the door, but something stopped it. "Let it go, I said let it go!" Laura pushed him, it made him stumble back but he got a hold of her wrist.

"Laura, please just listen to me," he pleaded. "Those things I said weren't true. I would never ever say that to you-"

"But you did Ross. Just leave, please."

"I'm not leaving until you forgive me." With that she sob so hard. She knew that he sticks to his words but she doesn't know if she had the heart to forgive him.

"That didn't hurt me Ross. The party didn't hurt me. Your words was the one the hurt that most," tears slowly built up in the eyes, her vision blurred. She continued, "I'm sorry-" Ross cut her off.

"No, don't say sorry it was my fault," he went to hug the girl he fell in love with since he laid eyes on her.

Laura shook her head at his chest, "no, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I'm not smart, I'm sorry that I'm a dork, I'm sorry that I'm not fun, I'm sorry that I'm not perfect, I'm sorry that I'm ugly, I'm sorry that I'm not Maia," she took a breath, sniffed and continued. "...that I'm not Debby, or Bella or Olivia or Dove. I'm so so sorry."

She fell apart right then and there. She knew she couldn't compare to them, yet she thought she had a fight. Ross' heart broke into millions of tiny pieces. HE made her feel insecure. HE made her feel like crap. HE made her feel like she's not important. HE really was stupid. Very very stupid. "Laura," she didn't look. "Look at me," she shook her head.

He took his index finger and lifted her head up by her chin. "You're beautiful, amazing, you're funny, you're talented. You are the most stunning, gorgeous, beautiful girls I ever laid eyes on. I would never ever replace you with other girls because they wouldn't stand a chance. You're sweet and kind, you're perfect. Everybody adores you," he said. "I adore you." He looked into her eyes.

Laura shook her head. "Those are not true goodbye." She said as she got out of the hug and closed the door. Ross didn't leave that day, sure he went to the mall to get something to eat but he came right back, hoping that Laura will forgive him.

But Laura hasn't been better herself. She went to the living room and grabbed her IPhone, Vanessa had bought her one, It was an Iphone 5, in her favourite colour red. Her thumb gliding across the screen, gently pressing the Twitter icon. Her eyes lit up as she saw many tweets that made her heart flushed. They were complementing her and telling her how talented she is, then she saw a tweet that made her hurt broke into pieces. And another tweet, and another.. another. They were hurtful tweets, death threats, calling her fat and ugly. Though she didn't let it get through her, at least not yet. She charged her Iphone and went to the kitchen to make a snack. She was about to take a bit of her sandwich when her phone rand signalling she got a text. It was Maia. Now don't get it wrong Maia and her were amazing friends. She doesn't hold grudges, anyway.

_ To: LaurLaur _

_From: Maia_

_ Hey Laur, sorry about yesterday. I heard you and Ross had a fight. I'm so sorry. xx_

_From: LaurLaur_

_To: Maia_

_It's k, dw about it. I wasn't mad at you anyway. How's you and Ramy?㈴1 _

_She was about to put her phone down when she got a bunch of messages, it was a conversation between her, Maia, Dove, Debby, Olivia and Bella. _

**_-Phone Convo-_**

_** Bella**- Hey Girlies! _

Chorused of 'Hey's were sent.

_**Maia**- Whatcha guys doing?_

_**Dovely**- hanging out with Ryan_

_**Livia**- with the Kickin' It cast, at the mall_

_**Debster**- home, feelin sick_

_**LaurLaur**- same with Debby, but not the sick part_

_**Maia/Debster**- *laughing emoji*_

They talked for hours, catching up, having a laugh attack once in every while. When a familiar ring was heard from her phone. It was from Raini.

_**RainiDay**- Laur, check your twitter, I'm so sorry. _

Laura was confused but she obliged. Her tapped the twitter icon for who knows how many times today. Then it made her heart stop. Her mentions were filled with hates, with the occasional fans saying "don't listen to them.." Tears, it was like a waterfall in Laura's face. How can many people have that much hatred.

*****[1]: I can't believe you're even in A&A, obviously you don't deserve to be there.

*********[2]: why don't you go die? No one wants to see you're ugly face.

******[3]: whore, slut, hideous, untalented..may I go on?

Her breath hitched reading every single on of them. Those people just wanted to go through her head and they did. She ran to her room, locked the door, ran again to her bathroom in her room. Things went blurry except her reflection in the mirror. She looked beautiful yet her imagination said another thing. She looked bloated and fat, ugly; her hair is everywhere, her make up was running down her face.

She saw scissors. She took her stomach, stretched it out and was ready to cut it. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and **_snip! _**

One heartbeat later, she opened her eyes to see that she cut her hair. She kept cutting and cutting. Laura looked at her self in the mirror. There stood a girl, that had bloodshot eyes, un-even short hair instead of her medium length hair that cascades to her mid-back; it was above her shoulders but yet again, un-even. With the world hating on her, she couldn't take it. Her phone kept ringing and ringing, she knew it was from twitter, she turned on her sounds to signify that those accounts from before keeps mentioning her. She looked at her phone on the counter by the sink and she was right. She couldn't take it anymore.

Pills. She rummaged through the cabinets looking for one. She finally found one after minutes of searching. She wanted to open it, but she couldn't it was stuck. She screamed. "WHY DON'T YOU OPEN?!"

It did, but someone hit it of her hands. She looked up to see Ross.

"Laura? Are you okay?" He went to hug her, she would've protest but now she just needed someone. "Shhh, Shhh. It's okay," he whispered, "you're okay."

**A/N: Dont own anything you recognize. [1] [2] [3] Just think there's a twitter name there. One more chapter, writing it now. k bye. **

**Reviews are cool, thank you for reading. **


End file.
